The Oddity of it All
by chellywood
Summary: With the new Behavioral Rehabilitation Program in place, lead by none other than Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger, there have been at least 20 successfully transitioned participants into Wizarding society over ten years. Two new parolees will challenge these women in ways they were never ready for. Strong M rating LL/AD HG/TR PP/RW Fluffy-Lemony goodness with dark spots.
1. Prologue

A/N: Very AU. Trying a stab at something different.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP Characters

 **Prologue**

The Behavioral Rehabilitation Program (BRP) was set in place ten years ago by the Ministry of Magic. The program was designed as part of the improvements made to Azkaban under the supervision of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

After a long and strenuous meeting of concern with the Muggle Prime Minister and their own Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Muggle judicial systems, parole and rehabilitation programs were considered. Although the program had taken a long time to plan and set into motion, they were able to rehabilitate over twenty prisoners in the past ten years of the program. Luna had been one of the many witches and wizards working alongside the DMLE, the BRP departments and St. Mungo's. She had acquired a degree in what muggles call 'Psychology', as well as the wizarding equivalent offered through St. Mungo's and was able to provide the teams a lot of insight. She fought for a big push on shortening the sentences for some of the prisoners based on good behavior and the participants being compliant with the program. Her first win with this, was when Lucius Malfoy showed great remorse in his behavior.

As a small part of the program, he had to write a letter to all he felt he had affected. There he was for two weeks straight writing to everyone he felt he had had a negative impact upon. He did not beg for forgiveness however he felt great remorse and voiced as much to the new St. Mungo's behavioral and trauma counsellors. Not once did he ask for a shorter sentence, not once did he complain. He complied and did the work required of him.

His moment, came when, as part of the final steps of the program, those participating had to billet with a muggle family. They did a debrief counselling meeting and Luna was present. She had never seen Lucius Malfoy as anything but composed. And for the first time ever, she had seen him completely unglued. The family they had placed him in had been the cousins of Dean Thomas.

He had discussed with them their family dynamic. His eyes lit up when he discussed the parallels between their child and Draco. He talked about the respect he had for Mikhail Thomas, a hard working laborer and for Lyla Thomas, a hard working teacher.

He spoke of the moment he realized the monster he had become, the monster he realized he was and how he didn't know if he could ever forgive himself. Lyla had come home cradling their youngest child. She looked a mess, her youngest was bleeding and she collapsed crying. She explained to Lucius that some of their neighbours that had been on the tube saw her and her mixed race child and had viciously attacked them because she was white and Mikhail was black. She explained racism to him. He had never heard this word before. And as she began to explain what happened and what that meant in muggle society, he was at a complete loss. He had held Mrs. Thomas until Mikhail came home.

He had cried, yelled and fell back into the chairs in the counselling room. He explained how he realized when he attacked Miss Weasley and Miss Granger indirectly he was no better than those men who attacked Lyla and Mikhail's child.

" _How could they attack an innocent little girl who had done nothing wrong, except look different than her mother. And we were attacking muggleborns when they looked nothing different to the purebloods in our world. There is no physical difference, no visible difference. Miss Lovegood, what have we done? What have I done? And to children? The lives we took and for what? To meet what end?"_

And that, that was what Luna called success. What she called a breakthrough. Luna petitioned and received signatures, including those of the 'Golden Trio', upon showing them her memories. She brought her petition to the Wizengamot and the motion was passed that all qualifying prisoners could enter the Behavioral Rehabilitation Program, could have a reduced sentence with parole (which would be strictly monitored and supervised). Hermione Granger was currently working with the DMLE and overseeing the rights of previously convicted to transition them back into Wizarding society. Harry Potter, who was working to become head of the DMLE, was a great help to the program.

George Weasley offered positions in his now, two, locations of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes for the rehabilitated offenders.

With the fast growing departments and new job opportunities, the departments have created new internship programs for recent graduated Hogwarts students.


	2. Chapter 1: Triggers

_A/N: Here we go! I was going to make this a one-shot. And then I started writing and wanted a little more substance to the story. It is a WIP so please be patient with me. I've been wanting a Luna/Antoning story for awhile now. I love the two contrasting characters in looks and in behavior. It'll make a delicious romance. And of course, my favourite dark coupling, Hermione/Thorfinn. Fan Cast in mind when writing: Richard Armitage as Dolohov, Alexander Skarsgard as Thorfinn (mainly Erik's personality from Trueblood and his height for this story) Emma Watson as Hermione and Amanda Seyfried as Luna._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters._

 **Chapter 1: Triggers**

Today, Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov had been granted release and parole through the BRP. Hermione had personally seen to Rowle's participation in the program. Which still made Luna giggle to herself. How had no one caught on to the way those two were with one another?

"I cannot believe him! You'd think he'd be on better behavior considering he's to be released next week on parole! What is he thinking?" Hermione and Luna were walking out of one of the DMLE conference rooms on the second floor of the Ministry. They had just finished their incident report with two Aurors in charge of the judicial department. Thorfinn Rowle had had his first physical incident in the ten long years he'd been serving in Azkaban. Luna had to speak on his behalf to the heads of each department for him to keep his promised parole.

"Hermione, Johnson had grabbed your bum in front of them. He was provoked." Luna said simply. "Thorfinn has explained that he does not enjoy watching a man treat women as such. We have identified it as one of his triggers."

Hermione huffed. "Well I didn't see Dolohov getting up to stop Thor-Rowle from attacking Johnson or Beckett. And I handled it. He won't so much as be able to touch his own todger for at least a month. Bloody git." She replied haughtily.

"Oh, Antonin? He'd never hurt anyone intentionally. He's not an act-first kind of man Hermione. He is a thinker. One might describe him as a stong, silent type." She added dreamily. Which did not go unnoticed by Hermione. "He most likely had already pre-determined what the intent was and warned Thorfinn to mind himself." Having arrived in her office Luna shut the door and set down her folders and took a seat behind her desk and motioned for Hermione to sit down.

"You are also one of Thorfinn's triggers, Hermione. When you're around all the Wrackspurts surround him. He can't help it."

"I- No-He-We…" Hermione spluttered.

Luna smiled. "Have you told anyone that Thorfinn will be staying with you until we have lodging in place for him?"

Hermione blushed crimson. "I thought it best to wait. What with Pansy expecting any day now. Ron is going crazy and doesn't need anymore stress. He may have grown up quite a bit but we both know it wouldn't do well to poke a sleeping dragon right now. And Harry…he, well. Harry is so busy these days that I don't want to worry him either."

Luna waved her wand and had two water filled glasses making their way to them.

"I have decided that Antonin can stay with me until we figure lodging for them. I hadn't realized neither of the departments had that prepared for them. We've been consistent with the debriefing and transitioning programs."

"We have the new Hogwarts graduates doing their internship in both departments. I am trying my best not to march over there and fix it. But Kingsley told me I had to relinquish control." At this Luna laughed lightly.

"I suppose there is a reason for it. You know, there is no such thing as coincidence."

Hermione sipped at her water thoughtfully. And eyed Luna as she had started to add the rest of the details on some of the paper work in the files.

"Luna, can I ask you something?"

"You just did Hermione." She rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Hermione Granger." Causing Hermione to jump slightly.

"I will ask you another question. Is there something going on between you and Dolohov?"

"You mean something that I don't want to admit is happening like that of your situation with Thorfinn Rowle?" Luna asked.

Hermione laughed. That is why she loved Luna. Never intending to shock or offend.

"There is nothing going on between Rowle and myself. Besides, no matter how much counselling and rehabilitation that man goes through, he'll never stop being a complete overgrown Neanderthal." Hermione fixed non-existent wrinkles on her robes. "I'm only asking because he normally doesn't speak. And the past two times I've gone with you for our observations, he would almost, I don't know. Seek you out?"

Luna put her pen down and looked at Hermione, tilting her head to the side slightly. "You know Hermione, when anyone mentions Thorfinn you turn as red as the bows on Hagrid's hut at Christmas."

"Luna Lovegood, are you deflecting my question?" Hermione laughed.

"Oh look, it is almost time to leave for the day. Do you need any help getting your home ready for the boys' release?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes but stayed smiling. "No Luna, I have the guest room ready." She got up to leave. "If you need anything let me know. I'll be seeing you this week to finalize the release and parole terms and conditions. Good night Luna."

"Good night Hermione."

As Luna was leaving her office and heading to the lift, she smiled to herself. Antonin had really captured her attention. He was always a curiosity to her. But lately she had got to know him on a more personal level. Due to her new position she no longer worked as a direct counselor to the patients. She discovered he was highly intelligent and observant. He never looked at her as though she were barmy when she discussed magical creatures and fantastic beasts. Even she could admit the excitement of the fantastical beasts could get away with her. He may laugh but she never felt him laughing _at_ her. And that's what mattered.

' _What a beautifully masculine laugh he has.'_ Luna thought as her lift dinged "Ministry of Magic, main floor."

"Thank you Edora. See you on Monday." Luna spoke to the lift, which earned her strange looks.

Once in her small cottage home, Luna began to get things ready for Antonin's arrival. She knew he loved books and most recently revealed a childhood passion of painting. She felt an immediate kinship with him when he would speak of art and techniques he'd been able to begin once he had been moved into the rehabilitation program. She began to sort through her art supplies and made sure she had enough canvas, paints and brushes.

She didn't want to concern herself with the small little nervous swoops in her abdomen she was getting thinking of him sharing her home. As long as she kept herself busy she wouldn't worry about them.

She began to write a short list of supplies she would need to pick up before their release next Friday. One of the terms of the parole is no magic for the first twelve months. Their wands wouldn't be reinstated until after the first year and even then would be strictly monitored.

Best to make the transition as easy for him as possible.

Luna went to bed that night, more excited than she'd been the time she'd found Nargles in the mistletoe at Hogwarts in her first year.


	3. Chapter 2: Weakness

_**(A:N- Thank you thank you thank you to all the follows and favourites on this fic. It was completely on a whim that I had this idea come across my mind. This is 1/2 'catch up' chapters if you will. Just to bring some mini back story and perspective on Dolohov and Luna's relationship before we get into the 'now' aspect. I will be providing a little side of Hermione/Thorfinn but this fics primary character romance will be Antonin & Luna. Please please review! I enjoy the feedback!)**_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. I also am not responsible for late night reading and the inability to function at work due to sleep deprivation, dependency, withdrawals etc. ;P_

 **Chapter 2: Weakness**

 **Late Winter 1997**

Antonin Dolohov wasn't what one would call, 'soft' or 'warm-hearted'. He would be lying if he said that sometimes, with the cruel acts he was ordered to do, that he didn't feel a little dark satisfaction. It was also one of the many reasons his fellow Death Eaters were a little more than skittish around him.

Mind you, being able to create life threatening curses on a whim could have also been an added factor.

He'd never blinked when the Dark Lord ordered him to use any Unforgivable. He was well trained by his father on how to take orders and carry them out.

" _Do as you are told, syn. Do not speak unless spoken to, a closed mouth catches no fists, boots or flies."_ It turns out, not talking much unsettles the average wizard and makes most witches think you are dark and mysterious. Antonin often used his 'mystery' to his advantage. He wouldn't say he was cruel about it however he was no gentleman.

' _A weakness, Tonin. That's what women do to men. They create weakness.'_ He would hear his father's voice echo around in his brain when he would have his interest peaked by a new woman.

Until one evening, when he arrived at the manor.

He had been summoned and was advised that he would be doing a rotation to guard the new prisoners who had arrived. Something he was very accustomed to. Of course, there were the lecherous, foul ones of the group who would always get a little too excited at the prospect of 'fresh meat'. He had once heard Nott Sr. saying, _'If there's grass on the field play ball.'_ And Antonin had to swallow down the bile of disgust.

When he was told that one of the prisoners was a close friend of Potter's, he knew he would have to pull double time on rotation to ensure the safety of the young girl. He thanked Merlin it was Rowle who would be doing the first rounds with him. The boy had a weakness for young girls and not in the same regard that Nott Sr. did; he was overprotective and made bad decisions when it involved the innocent. And Antonin had been there more than once to save his skin from it.

When Rowle arrived, they made their way down into the cellar. He was the first to get to the row of cells along the back wall of the dimly lit area.

"Why hello Thorfinn Rowle. It has been far too long." Came an airy and calm voice, causing the hair on the back of Antonin's neck to stand on end.

He immediately looked at the young girl behind the bars. He couldn't explain it, he felt a strange nauseating swoop in his abdomen and pull of his magic. Antonin walked towards the cell, unable to stop his feet from moving. Rowle put a hand on his shoulder.

"Luna, this is Antonin Dolohov. Dolohov, this is Luna Lovegood."

It took every ounce of self control he had not to reach in between the bars and touch the silky looking strands of her moonlit hair. His fingers twitched.

"The name suits you." He said lowly. Surprising Thorfinn. Who had been looking at him strangely since introducing him and Luna. Luna smiled softly and kept her gaze on Antonin.

"Yes, I suppose it does." She replied as she stepped closer to the bars. Her stare unnerved him. He felt as though her large eyes could see right through him.

"Ahhhh, Bella was right." A voice came from behind the Death Eaters and broke his trance. "My, my, my….What do we have here? Oh, a lovely treat. Hello Poppet." Antonin practically growled. He didn't have to turn to see who had come down.

"Aren't you a pretty little thing. What's your name, lovely?" Their brother in arms smiled a toothy, lecherous smile. Much like the cat who caught the canary.

"Nott, what are you doing here?" Rowle beat him to it.

"I was in the neighbourhood lad. Thought I'd pop in and look at the goods, so-to-speak." He winked and eyed Luna up and down. "I'd say they made good by this one. Must be a Pureblood. I know one when I see one." He said with such pride.

"Nott, Dolohov and I have this rotation." Rowle moved to put himself between Luna and Nott.

"Now, now Rowle. I wasn't here to steal your play thing. Just thought you'd want to share." He turned to look around Rowle. "Wouldn't you enjoy a little gentle touch Poppet? I promise I don't bite hard." He said wickedly.

He looked back at Rowle, "Say now," He put his finger on his chin as though he were thinking up a fantastic idea, "how about you boys go on and I'll watch this one. Bella said you've both been working overtime. You look exhausted. You know how the Dark Lord feels when we are not working at our best." He moved around Thorfinn and touched Luna's hair through the bars.

"How I would love to pull this while making you scream little girl." He tugged her a little closer to the bars by her hair. This caused a little squeak to come out of Luna.

 _BANG!_

Faster than anyone had ever seen him, Antonin had grabbed Theodore Nott and smashed his face off the cell bars. Breaking his nose with a nasty crunch and knocking him out cold on the dirt floor.

"BLOODY HELL DOLOHOV!" Yelled Rowle.

He was breathing heavily, clenching his fists.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"He shouldn't have spoken to her like that."

"That's my move! That's my line! What the fuck?" Thorfinn made his way to the fallen Death Eater mumbling, "Ah, now I have blood on my robes. Do you know how hard it is to get blood from your robes?" He shook his head moving Nott Sr. out of the way and over to the stairs. "You know we'll get reprimanded for this. You better have a good explanation."

Antonin looked up at Luna. She had kept her gaze firmly on him throughout it all.

His heart skipped a beat.

* * *

 **Spring 2000**

He had never considered the possibility of getting out of Azkaban for a second time. There was a lot of change and Antonin was never good with change. He thought he was returning to Azkaban, cold, dark and full of wailing and despair.

It had been cold and dark. That much was sure but it wasn't nearly as bad without the Dementors. He felt he had his time to serve. He certainly deserved a life sentence.

So, when a ministry official had come in and had told him that he was a candidate for a paroled release, he thought her mad. She placed the petition on the table in front of him. He moved slightly, causing his magical chains to jingle.

Apparently, there were some witches and wizards who had petitioned for his candidature into the program. After looking over the document, he threw the papers back on the table.

"No."

"No?"

"I don't want it."

"Lucius Malfoy has been a recent graduate of the program and is now released on parole."

"Of course. What a Mu'dak. Answer is still no." He sat back looking bored.

"Yes, I was told that you would refuse this offer. But I assure you Mr. Dolohov, that were any other inmate have the opportunity for this, they would surely choose it readily and willingly."

"Then pick them." He grumbled. "I'm serving my time, I'll take my life sentence."

Lydia Lineman pursed her lips and almost stomped her foot. She had been forewarned he may be stubborn on this. She was told by certain other inmates she worked closely with through the BRP, that she would have to fight dirty. She did not want to disappoint Luna. It seemed she was very passionate and positive about Dolohov being a candidate for the program. And her spirit was catching.

' _Alright, new tactic.'_ Thought Lydia. She moved to the table and picked up the documents and placed them in her briefcase.

She sighed an overly dramatic sigh. "Well, I suppose I will just be telling Miss Lovegood that all her hard work petitioning your possible release was all for naught."

"Miss…Lovegood?" He asked.

"Yes, Luna. You know Luna don't you?" She clicked her briefcase shut. "Of course you do. She comes in and sees regular inmates once a month now for group sessions."

"Yes. Yes I know her, I know who she is." He scowled at the table. He was having a difficult time wrapping his head around his thoughts and that damned swooping sensation at the mention of her name.

"Well, thank you Mr. Dolohov." She moved to the door, getting ready to knock and indicate her time was finished. "This will provide another inmate with the opportunities that lie ahead out there in the new wizarding world. Have a good – "

"Okay."

"Okay?" She feigned confusion.

"I'll do it."

"Perfect." She smiled turning back around and walking towards the table. She pulled her files back out.

"Great choice Mr. Dolohov. Now you will be needing to sign here, here, here and oh. Here." She pointed to all the 'x' marks on the signature lines. "Alright, and a few more here. Thank you for your patience." She waited for Antonin to finish his signatures on all the copies. Once they were signed they vanished off the table.

"Immediate filing." She replied to his silent question.

"Now, there is a final form for you to sign. Each participant has a partner they work closely with. It's to make the transition upon release easier, helps build foundations that aids in developing friendships and provides you a, erm, confidante of sorts."

Antonin raised a brow. "You want me to, ' _make friends'_ with someone?" He narrowed his eyes causing her to swallow hard.

"Yes, well, it's a prerequisite for the program to ensure success along the way. It's not a choice Mr. Dolohov. It is a _mandatory_ pre-requisite to complete the program."

He grunted.

"Your partner will be," She looked on the list before her and matched up to the current file number. "Ah yes. Number 152. Thorfinn Rowle."

"Perfect." He muttered.

* * *

*Syn= Son, Mu'dak=Asshole


	4. Chapter 3: Adapting

_A/N: I wanted to give an apology before I get into the rest of the chapter. It seems that I had some issues with dates in the previous chapter. After reviewing my story I have corrected it. For some reason I had a hard time loading it into FF with the corrected copy! Anywho here is 2/2 for the "catch up' chapters. There will still be flashbacks in the future chapters._

 _Enjoy! THANK YOU for the favorites and the messages!_

 **Chapter 3: Adapting**

When he first arrived his shackles were removed, he waited for the guards to flinch or move away from him quickly. Antonin hid his surprise however he quirked a brow in question.

"Mr. Dolohov. My name is Officer Jerkin and this is Officer O'Rourke. Follow me, I will lead you to the lavatory and showers." He followed behind Officer Jerkin and noted that Officer O'Rourke was close behind.

The guard stopped at the double doors. He tensed himself knowing what happens in the showers. In his first stint in Azkaban, all male prisoners were gathered in a large, stone floor room and they were hosed down with icy water twice a month. Then two years ago, he was surprised when they gave him a bucket of icy water to sponge wash himself. No soap. Just water. Antonin felt it was better than the hose.

His hesitation must have shown because Jerkin stopped in his movement to open the doors.

"Mr. Dolohov, these are the communal showers. They are as private as we can allow. This," He grabbed a pile of toiletries in a fabric bag from the other guard that had stayed behind them. "Is your shower bag. In it you will find soap,shampoo, a cloth and a towel."

Antonin cocked a brow once more. "You mean to tell me, through those doors I will be able to have a shower, unsupervised?" He asked in disbelief.

"Not necessarily unsupervised. As you understand, we never leave inmates unattended or unsupervised. We will be outside of these doors. Should you decide to do anything, _questionable_ , you will be restrained and put into a holding cell until such a time as you have been reevaluated for your participation in the program. The room is magicked to alert us to any activities such as, self-harm or intent to harm others." He replied in a clipped tone.

"Now, here is your bag. Your name is on it. Do not lose it. You only get one. You have fifteen minutes to clean up. Once you have finished, you will find your new inmate clothing and we will proceed from there."

The double doors opened and Antonin approached them tentatively. When he entered he was very surprised. There was a dressing area to his immediate left and to the right were individual toilet stalls. He walked around a large basin which had 12 nobs all around.

As he walked his way past the basin, he found himself in the middle of a large, white tiled shower room. To some it may not seem private, as there were only tiled walls coming to just under his chest.

But to Antonin it seemed a dream.

He stripped out of his threadbare clothing and stepped slowly under the shower head. He jumped back as the water started almost immediately. He made a low noise of appreciation was warm water began to beat down upon him. He started to think that fifteen minutes was not long enough for him to finally enjoy the luxury of a warm shower.

With more than a little disappointment he reached for his bag and made quick work of the shower. He immediately recognized a potion in the soap and shampoo. It must have been spelled to be a familiar smell. He used to have a cologne in his younger days that smelled much the same as the products given to him and he smiled just a little.

When he was finished he walked around to the first room he had seen. There, waiting for him were dark blue pants, a t-shirt, white socks and a pair of white slip on runners. When he was finished he made his way back to the double doors where the guards were waiting for him.

"Here is your timetable, it may change based on the recommendation of your counselor. You will meet with your counselor by the end of today. He was handed a colour coordinated timetable. He groaned inwardly. One thing Antonin never did well with, was forced routine. He should have expected this when he had heard whisperings of a certain little swot having a hand in this new system. He took a deep breath and looked at the timetable. It took everything he had not to crumple the piece of parchment.

 _06:30 Wake-up_

 _06:30–06:45 Morning exercises, personal hygiene and making the beds_

 _06:30–07:15 Leisure time for prisoners who are not engaged in work during that period_

 _06:30–07:15 Owl Post_

 _07:15–07:45 Breakfast (food is served in Main Dining Hall)_

 _07:45–08:00 Leisure time for prisoners who are not engaged in work or counselling during that period_

 _07:45–08:00 Owl Post_

 _08:00–08:30 Morning roll-call (roll-call takes place in cells)_

 _08:20–08:30 Escorting the prisoners to work, counselling and lessons_

 _08:30–19:00 Walks by prison wards_

 _08:30–12:30 Leisure time for prisoners who are not engaged in work or studies during that period_

 _11:45–12:00 Arrival from lessons_

 _12:30–13:00 Lunch (food is served in Main Dining Hall)_

 _13:00–17:00 Leisure time for prisoners who are not engaged in work or studies during that period_

 _13:20–13:30 Escorting the prisoners to lessons_

 _14:00–17:00 Owl Post_

 _16:20–16:30 Escorting the prisoners from work to prison ward_

 _16:30–16:45 Escorting the prisoners from lessons to prison ward_

 _17:00–17:30 Supper (food is served in cells)_

 _17:30–20:00 Leisure time for prisoners who are not engaged in work during that period_

 _17:30–20:00 Owl Post_

 _20:00–20:30 Evening roll-call (roll-call takes place in cells)_

 _20:30–06:30 Time of retiring_

"Lessons? Work?" He asked gruffly.

Jerkin smirked, "Yes the counselors believe remaining idle creates issues" He waved his wand in from of a black box on the wall. The red light went green and another set of double doors opened. "Follow me."

As he made his way along the floor he would be staying on for the next ten years. ' _Eight for good behavior.'_ He reminded himself. There were no screams, no incessant pacing of the prisoners he observed. He even heard some laughter. Some of the cell doors were open which caused the usual, facially impassive Dolohov to become wide eyed.

They came to another set of double doors at the end of the long celled hall, with another waive and a green light, the doors opened. This time he was led into a large room. Immediately he noticed three other sets of double doors.

"This is your activity and leisure room. You will notice there are three more sets of doors. To the right, is the Dining Hall, straight ahead is to the Recess Area, which includes a greenhouse. And to the left is the doors leading to the Counselling Rooms and the Medical Room. The rest you'll learn throughout your stay here." Antonin followed along, committing everything to memory. "This room, as well as every other room in the facility is strictly monitored. Wandless magic does not work here. Try and you will not like the results. There is a strict, hands-off policy. Failure to comply with your schedule or any other rules and regulations will result in immediate reprimand." Jerkin finally turned to face him and stepped close to him. Leaning in and lowering his voice by his ear.

"You comply by the rules and we will have no problems. You will learn quickly who to stay away from. That includes the guards. O'Rourke and myself were requested especially for you by Ms. Lovegood. She's a good woman. I do not know why she has pulled the strings she could to get you in here but you will be a damn good inmate here and you will be on your best behavior. Is that understood?"

Jerkin pulled back. Antonin, although shocked, nodded stiffly.

"Good. Now, let's introduce you to your new cellmate."

They led Antonin over to a table of a few men. And he rolled his eyes when a tall, blonde, hulking man stood up to meet them.

"Toni! About damn time they get you here. I was told to expect you." He smiled roguishly.

"Rowle, sit down. Don't cause a scene. Dolohov, any questions can be addressed to your counselor." With that the officers were gone.

Rowle clapped Antonin on the back. "Lunch time is soon. You got here just on time. I was happy to hear that Jerkin and O'Rourke were the ones bringing you in. There are some right bastards that work here." He gestured to him to take a seat. "Oh and don't make fun of Jerkin's name. He's a little touchy about that. No pun intended." He giggled like a little school girl. Antonin rowled his eyes.

"Luna visits once a month but she leads a Painting Therapy program every two weeks. Crazy talented that one." He began to line up his chess pieces again. "Granger does inspections with a couple of other Ministry workers. You'll know she's coming, not only because the bastard guards are on their best behaviour." He turned to look at Antonin with a wide grin. "But because she wears these heels, you can hear her walking down the corridor. Sexy as hell."

He offered Rowle a side glance and a shake of his head.

"Oi, come off it. Don't look at me like that. She's grown up some. Still a hellcat. Mmm. She loves it when I tease her. Careful not to tease, she throws a mean stinging hex." He lifted his hand and wriggled his fingers and Antonin noticed the red marks.

"Rowle loves to tease Granger. Beginning to think he's becoming obsessed." the dark haired young man who had been sitting silently across from Rowle spoke. Antonin hadn't even noticed him for some reason. Now that he got a look at him he looked incredibly familiar and he couldn't place him.

"Theodore Nott….Junior. Everyone calls me Theo." He offered his hand out.

Ah. There it was.

Antonin eyed his hand and nodded. Theo put his hand down awkwardly.

"Well Little Nott, let's get this game on." Rowle broke the uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Antonin had been assigned to a counselor by the name of Jared Ackles. He was to call him Jared. He was just a kid as far as Antonin was concerned. He was a half-blood, happy man and didn't seem at all bothered that he was a counselor for a ward of mostly Death Eaters. He tried to engage him in conversation, Antonin stayed mute. Not even inclining his head.

"Look Antonin," this caused him to quirk a brow, "I understand if this is all a bit much right now. There is no other shoe that will drop. This isn't some kind of joke-" Antonin barked out a laugh.

"A Mud-Muggleborns and half-bloods, offering me, Antonin Dolohov, counselling? Is that not some type of joke?" His accent came out thick when he was angered or stressed.

Unaffected by his cold outburst his counselor smiled.. "Yes, well. Our directors felt it was necessary. It is part of the BRP." Jared leaned forward in his seat. "After your first month here, you will be required to volunteer and work in the Muggle community once a week. Which will gradually increase to every day. Once you have completed your probation period, so-to-speak."

He paused waiting for Antonin to comment. When he made none, he continued, "We will be meeting twice a week over the next month. Until you become accustomed to the program. Then we'll move to once a week unless otherwise advised. Any questions?"

He shook his head.

"You will be allowed visitors once a month. Owl Post is available to you throughout the day at designated times. As noted on your timetable."

"There is no one left to visit or write to." Antonin growled out.

"And we have group sessions once a week. Still no questions?" he asked unbothered by his outburst.

He shook his head once more, gripping the edges of his chair.

"Well, if there are no other questions, I'll leave you to it."

' _Here's to eight more years of colour-coded timetables.'_ thought Antonin.


	5. Chapter 4: Rainbow Colours

_A/N: I would like to apologize for how long it has taken for me to update. I lost my muse a little. I'm finding it bit by bit for all my WIP. I promise I will be updating, however sporadically._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any HP Characters only my original ones. Also the song in the chapter is a Mickey Mouse Clubhouse song. haha. I swear...i do not watch kid shows with my kid...lol..._

 **Chapter 4: Rainbow Colours**

' _Dear Mr. A. Dolohov,_

 _Congratulations on your completion of the Behavioral Rehabilitation Program. You have successfully completed all steps required during this portion of the BRP. You have been assigned a Peace Officer who will be your primary contact during the final steps of the BRP._

 _Your assigned P.O. is:_

 _ **Dean Thomas  
Senior Auror and Peace Officer of the BRP & DMLE**_

 _ALL participants are required to have a_ _ **mandatory weekly check-in**_ _with their P.O._

 _ **No exceptions.**_

 _Weekly check-ins will require an unscheduled visit to the approved residence of each participant. Shall any concerns come to the attention of the Peace Officer, action will be taken immediately._

 _Employment is mandatory. You will receive information within the week of your release of the designated place of employment. Should you have any concerns in regards to your placement, please do not hesitate to contact your P.O. Your comfort of the designated placement will be considered accordingly._

 _To aid in your transition to becoming a contributing member of Wizarding society, we have allowed items to be given to each participant upon their release._

 _1 set of dress robes_

 _1 set of casual robes_

 _1 set of business robes_

 _1 notebook_

 _1 self-inking quill_

 _Shall any items be missing or require refitting, please feel free to contact your designated Parole Auror, Officer Jenkin._

 _Please fill all forms attached_

 _Appearance Notice Form (Form 9 Release)_

 _Promise to Appear (Form 10 Release)_

 _Form 11.1 accompanies a Promise to Appear (Form 9). This form includes several restrictive condition the offender must agree to and abide by before they can be released. Such conditions may include:  
\- Not to contact the victims of the crimes committed  
\- Not to attend specific locations  
\- And other conditions set by the Wizengamot _

_All forms are to be completed and ready for your release date._

 _Should you have any questions, contact the BRP Department via owl post._

 _Participants are to have their cells in orderly condition prior to release and all belongings packed in trunks provided. Please be ready for 09:00AM sharp for preparation of release documents, introduction to your responding Peace Officer, magical signature restoration and registration._

 _Thank you for your compliance._

 _Helena B. Palmer  
Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic  
Senior Member of the BRP Board of Directors'_

* * *

Antonin quietly folded his new robes. They weren't his usual choice, however they were better than their current "uniforms"; 'scrubs' as he had heard Granger refer to them. He unwrapped two items gently from an old Daily Prophet. One of the mandatory program requirements was to participate in group activities. He was loathe to admit he enjoyed and proved to have a talent in pottery.

He had made two beautiful items and hand-painted them, he gently wrapped them back up and placed them in his designated trunk. Even he was surprised by his unknown talent for painting and drawing throughout the program. He smirked as he packed his new notebook and quill on top of the other items.

' _Probably an idea of Granger's'_ he smirked.

He closed up the trunk and looked around, one final look. He thought he might feel some sort of weight lifted, some sort of freedom. But it never came. He felt a strange tingling in his stomach. One he recognized as a similar feeling he had when leaving his mother for the first time as a young boy.

A strange sense of nervousness. He didn't know if it was because he hadn't truly known freedom in almost twenty years or if it was because that damned Rowle had informed him of his transitional residence.

He couldn't say he minded. If anything, he'd admit, albeit quickly, that he was possibly...excited. Through the years the young woman had more than grown on him. Her beautiful twinkling laugh, long sunshine hair.

Antonin shook his head.

When had he become so soft?

He growled and made his way from the cell. He saw the clock on the wall. Not spelled or magicked. Just a basic muggle clock upon the wall above the double doors. The doors they only went through when they were due for their monthly physical and psychological evaluations.

He released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and made his way to the doors. Before he reached them Officer Jerkin met him.

"Well Dolohov." He nodded and Antonin returned it.

"Finally getting out of this place, eh?"

"Yes." They walked silently side by side for a few minutes. The sound of Antonin's trunk wheeling behind him.

"How's Mae?" Antonin asked.

"Mae is doing great. She was asking how you liked her treacle tart. I told her I had to sneak that in and you and Rowle devoured it within seconds." He chuckled, causing Antonin to smirk.

"She also says to thank you for the painting. She loved it. She even suggested you sell them under a pseudonym once you get settled. I think it's a brilliant idea. But you know my Mae, she's bloody brilliant that one. A right gem." He beamed.

"That she is, Jerkin. You lucky sod." Antonin smiled a genuine smile. One that not many got to see from him.

Officer Jerkin stopped abruptly, placing his hand out to stop Antonin. "Look Dolohov. Antonin. You need to watch your back out there. Although this team has done wonders with the BRP and reintegrating some of you lot into the Wizarding World, you know you're not completely in the clear." He sighed heavily. "You're not a bad man, Antonin I-"

Antonin put a hand up to silence him. "I have done some terrible things Jerkin. I will not deny the things I've done."

"Just keep an eye out."

He nodded and both men continued to the entrance that Antonin hadn't seen in years since his arrival. Waiting for them was a tall, dark man and a woman whose face looked as though she sucked a lemon as she looked upon him.

"Hello Officer Jerkin. Inmate Dolohov."

Officer Jerkin cocked a brow at her address to them.

"Morning, Sephilia. Auror Thomas." He shook the Auror's hand.

"Morning gentleman!" Auror Thomas beamed. "Antonin, I am your assigned P.O., that's short for Peace Officer. I will be doing your weekly check-ins, visits and will be there for you should you need anything during your transitioning. This morning, as stated in your documents. You did receive them, right?"

Antonin simply nodded. Overly bright and cheery people always made him uncomfortable.

"Right. As stated in your documents, we will be finalizing paperwork this morning. Miss Sephilia-"

" _Mi-zz."_ Sephilia corrected. The Auror didn't even try to hide his eye roll and Jerkin was hard-pressed to keep himself from snorting in annoyance.

"Right, _Mi-zz_ Sephilia, is here to oversee the documents are completed properly. Upon the final signing of the release documents, we will then re-assign your magical signature as well as have it registered, should there be any issues with misuse of magic during your last steps in becoming a graduate of the BRP. Any questions?" Antonin shook his head in response.

"Great!" Dean clapped his hands together. "Let's get this show on the road! Luna, er, Miss Lovegood should be here shortly. No worries, she always says ' _A wizard is never late! Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to.'_ She's such a treat, that one. Hasn't changed a bit."

"Right. Enough chit-chat and dilly-dallying Thomas. Time to get this over with." Ms. Sephilia snapped.

* * *

Antonin wouldn't say having his magic restored was uncomfortable. More like, something was put back that he forgot was missing. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't almost shed a tear of joy upon feeling the wash of the familiar warmth over his body.

As he was about to sign his final document for his release he heard a little ding. His head snapped up to see a beautiful Luna Lovegood glide in quietly.

"Good Morning everyone." She greeted airily. "Dean! I just heard you are Mr. Dolohov's Peace Officer. We will be glad to have you over for tea every week. We can talk about humdingers and snorkies. You would love to hear about the new fantastic beasts and creatures that Daddy's partner at the Quibbler has found. He is Newt Scamander's grand-son! What a surprise it was for me to find out! I was ever-so excited." She moved forward to hug Dean.

"Oh, hello Mr. Jerkin, how is Mae doing?"

"Excellent Luna. She passes along her best and-"

" _Ah-hem."_

"Hello Syphilia." Luna turned to face the woman and hugged her. Even though it was evident the woman did not like being touched. She pulled away and wiped off her robes. Luna continued and smiled unbothered.

"How are you this morning? It is lovely outside. I hope that you can find your way into the sunshine. If not I would suggest a citrine stone to bring some good humour and a positive attitude into your life. It may be more conducive in the position you are in. I'm sure the participants would be far easier to deal with were you to smile once in awhile."

The filing clerk could be heard snorting from his spot behind the paned glass. And all the men, including Dolohov had to turn their faces from the two women.

"Yes. Why thank you Miss Lovegood for such insight you _always_ seem to possess." She glared at Luna. Anyone who knew Luna would know she had not meant any ill-will but Syphilia Price did not like very many people. Least of all criminals, Luna Lovegood or Hermione Granger. Which made today a worse day than usual. She knew this would be the easier of the two releases today. She almost growled at the idea of having to deal with the overly flirty Rowle and the little swot, know-it-all Granger later today.

She could have sworn the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic purposely put her into the officiate work today just for her own amusement.

"Miss Lovegood, do you have all your documentation ready and signed?" Luna nodded. "Excellent." She took the documents from Luna. She noted that all the papers had been spelled all the colours of the rainbow. Literally. Syphilia arched an eyebrow.

"Isn't it lovely?" Luna asked. "I made sure I put them in order of priority. That's why they're colour coordinated as a rainbow."

"How is this colour coordinated. Miss Lovegood, we cannot use these documents. They are to be on parchment, colour code 00 only. For official archiving purposes."

"Well yes. But I spoke with Kingsley, the Minister for Magic. And I had told him I thought it would be boring for the clerks in the Archiving Department to always see such plain paper. I showed him the papers I filed. When he appeared to be confused, much as you do now, I sang him the song. He seemed so delighted and he agreed it would bring much joy to the clerks. Would you like to hear the song? It is spelled to sing it when one forgets where to file which document."

Syphilia pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes." Said Dean and Jenkin with big grins.

"No." replied Sephilia.

"Alright," Luna cleared her throat, " _Red, orange, yellow, green, blue. Don't forget there's purple too. Rainbow colours for me and you. Let's go take a rainbow ride and see what's on the other side. Rainbow colours will be our guide."_ She smiled innocently.

Antonin smiled broadly. One of his rare genuine smiles. It did not go amiss by Dean.

"Beautiful Luna. I think it will help the clerks tremendously."

"Thank you! Now, what is left Syphilia?"

Syphilia, now exasperated, huffed. And continued to sort through the brightly coloured hated to admit the song was catchy and it did help when sorting through the paperwork.

"Well, other than the unofficial coloured paper. Everything seems to be in order. Now it's time for each of you to sign the release documents."

Luna happily walked forward and allowed Antonin to finish signing his name and then she completed the document with hers.

"Well Mr. Dolohov, let's go home."

' _She'll be the death of me.'_ he thought as she reached for his hand and headed to the assigned floo gate.

As Antonin stepped into the grate he heard a booming voice across the entrance.

"Syphilia Price, did you miss me?"

"Oh no. We'll be missing the show Mr. Dolohov. But we must be going. That silly Thorfinn. He'll be driving both Hermione and Syphilia mad before you can say krumple horned snorkack." Luna said lightly with mirth. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and signalled for him to do the same.

"We are going to Moon Acres. You first Mr. Dolohov."

He cleared his throat and with a deep rumble spoke what would be his new home, at least temporarily.

"Moon Acres."


End file.
